


Cake Batter

by snailcatpuppy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Baking, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailcatpuppy/pseuds/snailcatpuppy
Summary: With the kitchen destroyed, you decide to teach Beezlebub how to make microwave cake in a mug.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 224





	Cake Batter

You were trying to study, but it was impossible to focus on anything other than your new roomie. He was absentmindedly slurping on his fifth cup of instant noodles, on the couch in his room. You happened to be in his bed, something that made your ears hot whenever you thought too hard about it. It was nice though. His room was different than yours had been, less plants and farther from the kitchen that you would cook and snack in. The kitchen that was out of service. He finished the noodles before you could decide how you were going to keep the demon of gluttony fed without a kitchen. "Hey." Beezlebub said, throwing the styrofoam cups into the growing pile, and walking up to his bed. "Hmm?" You looked up from the book you were pretending to be reading. "Can we get takeout? I'm hungry.." He pouted with his purple puppy eyes. "I would but I don't have any grimm, I'm sorry." You apologized. It was true. You spent the last of your grimm on an extra large pack of hell flavored instant noodles. Noodles that you originally wanted to share with the others, but you couldn't keep food away from him if you tried. "Oh." He said, defeated. As he sat on the edge of his bed, a low rumble came from the demon's stomach. "I can go make some dinner..." You offered, then remembered the devastated mess left of the kitchen. For a minute after you trailed off, it was quiet. You pitied him, looking so dejected and sad. "...wait." "What?" He looked over to you, a glimmer of hope and curiosity in his gorgeous face, his hands on the bed between you. You had to hold back a giggle, he looked like a big puppy hearing the word 'treat'. "Do you guys have a microwave?" "Yes!" He almost jumped off the bed. "Come on!" He grinned, extending his hand. You gladly put down your homework and even more gladly took his hand. The two of you walked around the first floor, past the disaster zone of your room, and past the kitchen to a little tucked in side room with a mini fridge, a sink, some cabinets, and a microwave. Out of curiosity, you opened the fridge, which was, predictably, empty. "Looks like no microwave dinners, I'll have to make something from scratch.." At this, your companion tilted his head in confusion. "What now?" He grumbled. "There's nothing to eat.." "Why don't we check the pantry?" You suggested, reaching for the cupboard which was just out of reach. "Here." He easily grabbed a can of soup from the shelf, pressing his chest against your back as he approached the shelves. He was warm, and your face was flushing from the contact. "Awh." He pouted, and internally, so did you as he stepped back and read the can. "It's expired." "Well, uh, why don't you see what else is in there? I'm gonna go check the kitchen." You hastily excused yourself. You didn't go to the kitchen first, instead swinging by the bathroom to see if your face was as tomato red as it felt. You were more peachy than usual, but not horrible, so you splashed your face with some cold water and headed back to the kitchen. When you got to the kitchen, Beezlebub was already there, looking confused, disappointed, and most of all, hungry. "All the cans were expired.." He sighed, shaking his head. He was too cute like this. You wanted to give him a hug and tell him it was okay, but you settled for ruffling his hair a little bit. "I haven't checked the kitchen yet, I'm sure I'll find something." You assured him. Now to roll up your sleeves and scavenge the wreckage. The fridge was on its side, most of the contents were strewn across the floor, but among the eggshells were just two intact eggs. The flour was covering the floor, but the bag still had some inside, so you grabbed that too. As you gathered bits and pieces of ingredients, you started to form an idea. You scoured for a spoon and a bowl, and eventually found two large mugs. "Hey Beez, does cake sound good?" You asked. Of course it sounded good. He nodded enthusiastically and beamed, before helping you carry your loot to the other room. "Don't you need a pan to make cake?" He asked innocently. "Not if you make it in a mug!" You replied. Back on Earth, cake in a mug was something you would throw together whenever you had friends over or just wanted a little treat, so it wasn't hard to remember how to make. Some flour, some sugar, eggs, a few other things, you know. You grabbed the bowl and began pouring in the dry ingredients and mixing them together. As you reached for the eggs, Beezlebub's hand was already there, and your hands touched for a moment before you pulled back in surprise, rolling the egg off the counter. He caught it right as it began to fall, and set both eggs in a dish. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He apologized. "Oh, no, don't worry about it!" You blurted. He motioned towards the eggs and the bowl, so you nodded and let him do this step. You whisked in the eggs untill the batter was smooth. Without thinking, you dipped your finger in the batter to taste it. As you put the batter up to your mouth, you noticed him staring at you hungrily. "Oh, sorry, did you want some?" You offered before trying it yourself. You didn't expect him to take your hand and taste the batter directly from your fingertip. "It's delicious." He licked his lips. You cursed your own heart for betraying you as you could feel your pulse quicken. You poured the batter into the mugs and put them in the microwave. Microwave minutes are longer than regular minutes, even more so when it's with the demon you may have to admit that you are crushing on. As the mugs danced in the microwave, you watched him as intently as he watched the batter bubble and rise. With about twenty seconds left, his stomach growled again impatiently. Before it even beeped, he opened the door too the microwave and the scent of freshly baked cake filled the air. "It's going to be too hot to eat." You warned. "Then let's go back to my room." He smiled, grabbing both mugs and heading out the door.


End file.
